Custody
by KILLERmiles
Summary: In an alternet advent children,Sephiroth gains Custody of 13 year old Kadaj, 16 year old Yazoo and 17 year old Loz. how will Kadaj yazoo and Loz react to living with sephiroth. Rated M for possoble Violance strong language and more. please reveiw.


Custody

I do not own any the charater's in this story,(unless stated at the begening of the story as an oc)all other charaters belong to square....what ever i dont remember the rest of the name but any way you can look that up later or might already know if you are in any way formiliar to to FF7 or FF7 ac, FF7 cc, or any of the other FFs you most likly know the rest of what ever i was talking about. What was i talking about again? oh yeah sorry or all the Fs. FF (final fantasy)

_**ANY WAY...**_This story takes place In an alternet FF7 advent children. Were sephiroth has gained custody of Kadaj,Yazoo and Loz.

Soooo,(O_O) i guess i should start now.....hummmm how to start?.... (O_O) {OK)

_**Kadaj's P.O.V**_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 1**_

I sat with my brother's in the court room for what seemed like forever,(Thank god for ritalin)I sat there calmly not really getting any of what was going on. Every thing was kinda like a weird dream. All i knew is for some reson i was in a court room with yazoo and loz,and a bunch of people i didn't some reson i felt like i should be sad but i just wasn't feeling or getting why. Loz was sad he was sitting next to me crying he was more tears then boy at that point, and yazoo was sitting there he just looked around like he was trying to take in any thing and every thing that passed his eyes as if he could store the imiges for future use or something.

Sitting across the court room at another table was a older man with a black pony tail and a creepy look in his eyes, Then i remembered thats the man i had been living with for my hole life but like i said i am really out of it since he put me on this stuff. I looked around alittle more,"I could feel the drug starting to were off" i saw another man sitting next to him he had silver hair like mine and a really grumpy angery look on his face.i just kept staring at him tell he looked at me and with an innoyed look on his face then looked away. I could hear Loz still crying next to me, I heard the judge say some thing just then really noticing that she was even there.

The court rules in faver of Mr. Sephiroth.

I looked over and saw the silver haired man smiling at Hojo with a weird happy smiles not the kind that says good game but the kind that goes,nah nah nah i beat you,i beat you.

Then the judge speak up again.

The court rules in favor of Mr. Sephiroth on the condtion that he cares for the childen. if not then he will be required to pay a sum of,

100,450 gil for Loz.

99,396 gil for Yazoo, and

79,349, gil for Kadaj.

I looked back at the silver haired man that seemed to be named Mr. Sephiroth. A blank angery look played across his face. Hojo smiled.

I saw sephiroth begain to smile again and look at hojo. Then he spoke "Fine ill take care of the brats"

i looked at hojo who looked more shocked then i have ever seen him. "You can't they'ed be dead in a day!"

I saw sephiroth look to the judge i would love to take custody of...these adorable little angels"He smiled sweetly at the judge who looked around the court room then raised an eyebrow looking at hojo then to sephiroth.

"agreed,Sephiroth is here by granted cutody of Loz Yazoo and more will be required to pay A Sum of 300,000 Gil a year to Sephiroth, for child care."

Hojo looked like he had been stabed in the heartish area. he looked angery and sad and sleepy and confused,but every one got confused when a black spikey haired man ran in to the court room,running strate up to Hojo and stopped.

they stared at each other for a moment the hole court room in silance. But then the man jumped back away from hojo about a foot and started pointing at him smiling and hopping on one foot in a

"You got owned,Ohh...who got owned? you got owned!"

pointing at hojo.

Then the man ran and jumped out the window.

every one sat there in shock, thinking like"what happend just now?"

Then finaly sephiroth walked over and looked out the window. he turned around and walked back to his seat sitting down,"Well i never liked Zack any way."

he stated then looked out the window,then to the judge.

"He's Dead,the dult just jumped out a 4 story window and landed on his face in the street."

Then Later that day,after the court session ended Loz Yazoo and me sat on the steps infront of the building while Sephiroth and Hojo spoke to each other next to the car.

I watched as police and paramedics came and scraped that weird guy of the road and people were questioned and stuff.

so there we were me and my brothers,Loz still Yazoo trying to confurt him patting him on the back "it's ok Loz dont it will be better we don't like hojo any way."

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**End chapter 1**_

_**Well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it:)**_

_**i will update soon,**_

_**P.s. I know most of you are like wy did Zack die like that? Well i have plans for zack besides it was a cooler death then from crisis core, in my opion.**_

_**No flames for Zack! He is a cool part of this story and not done yet. so just give me some time.**_

_**{KILLERmiles}**_


End file.
